War
by Don't Be A Douche Canoe
Summary: Lewis joins the military but doesn't want Cleo heartbroken but situations get worse when Lewis is assigned to go to war and leave Cleo behind. How will things work out? Will Lewis survive the broken world of war? Will he let war get the best of him or will he man through it. *short story*
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the beginning of the hallway flashbacks of Cleo and I sitting on Mako alone as the only sound is of waves and the bugs flying around. A smile on my lips form as Cleo and I sat talking face to face as I began to speak.

''I want to remember right now, right here right now, this moment. I want to just look into your doe brown eyes and just stay here. I sometimes feel like things aren't moving that I'm stuck in one place, but then I remember your there and I know I will never stand alone.''

''I just want you to know that you have somebody no matter what, that you have someone to talk to, someone you can trust with anything. But promise me one thing.''

''What would that be?"

''I want you to never leave me, never let me go because I will never let you go.''

''I promise.''

I looked deep into her eyes the connection so strong I felt fuzzyness around me. I leaned in kissing her forehead then with hands on her cheeks I pressed my lips to her tender sweet lips.

I shook my head and began to walk down the hallway with each step my breath shook. I made it to her bedroom door as my hand shook reaching the cold door handle. I took a deep breath and turned the knob quietly opening the door. There she sat on her phone cheeks slightly more viable when she smiles, her silky brown hair behind her ears, she sat in a purple tank top and jean shorts. I took a step as her head turned to me. I could tell she saw the pain in my face.

''Lewis what's wrong?" She asked in a soft tone.

''Can we talk?"

''Of course we can.'' I sat in front of her sinking into the soft bed sheets. I took her hands in mine they were velvet soft with a slight scent of sea salt.

''Now um you know how I have excelled so well in science and planned to become a marine biologist?"

''Of course.''

''Well things have changed.''

''What do you mean?" Concern flowed through her sweet voice.

''You don't understand this hurts me as well but well, I have joined the Army.''

I looked down pain sinking in my chest.

''What? Lewis no. You can't be serious can you?"

All I could bare to do was nod unable to speak words.

Cleo got up from the bed with her hands over her mouth and a line to the sides of her nose. As I saw her eye's brim with tears.

''Lewis you can't do this! Please don't do this.''

I combed my hands through my hair and looked up to her. Now to tell her something worse.

''Cleo, I leave Friday.''

''Friday! Lewis you couldn't have told me sooner!"

''I didn't want to see you hurt.''

''Well you can only hurt me more the longer you wait! Two days! Two days Lewis and then your gone!''

''Cleo...''

''Summer vacation, Emma's gone, mum and dad have broken up, Rikki spends a lot of time with Zane, And now you the last one left for me and you are leaving me!'' Cleo cried hysterically.

''Cleo I thought you would understand. I though out of all people you would see that I am doing this for us!"

''How is that! You could, you could come back home in a body bag and we won't be able to see each other. How is that helping us?''

I looked back down with the sound of tears, whimpers and sobs rang through my ears. I stood up before Cleo.

''Cleo I love you.''

I said trying to give her a hug but she shoved me in the chest pushing me back. With a stumble I stood anger and sadness at a high.

''Cleo I wan't you to understand! I wanted you to be happy for me! Serving our nation! Doing something to help our country yet you treat it like nothing! Thank you for the support!"

I took a breath and stormed out of the and I heard her whisper before I shut the door.

''I just don't want to see you gone. I'll miss you so much.''

I heard her drop to the floor in tears. I stood with the door shut behind me and ran out of the house. Rain clouds busted as rain rushed from the sky. The sun gone and clouds surrounding me as hazy streetlights turn on and cars headlights shine through the rainy haze. I got home throwing the stuff in my room to the other side then collapsed on my bed curled up in a ball in the corner of my bed and my head on my knees and hands on my head as tears finally escaped my eyes .

Cleo

I sat on the floor huddled in a ball, tears unable to stop for a bare second I was to the point where when I opened my eyes it was like looking through a car window in the middle of a heavy rain storm. Thunder pounded outdoors as rain pattered against the outer walls. I don't want to see my life without Lewis beside me. I don't want him to leave as it is but what if he goes to war? Then what? I will just have to sit there and hope he doesn't die. I mean there are roadside bombs, tank bombs, weapons of all sorts, grenades, flame throwers, just so many things that are so easy to be hit with. I have never felt so alone, so cold, so...empty inside. How could he be trying to help us! Since when is leaving someone you care about so much helpful! I sat on the floor huddled by my right bedpost and tears continued to flow as I fell asleep.

I stood there my heart still tattered and cheeks still tear stained. There I stood in front of his bedroom door the silence in my head took power over the sounds around me. I looked down to my feet, rainbow converse. Every part of me hurt, ached, it was just like I was shattered glass I know no matter how well I am repaired I will never never be the same glass that I was. I looked up to the wooden door seeing the patterns in the wood. I sighed and took grip of the bronze handle and pushed it down and forward to open the door. There he sat in the corner of his bed in a ball and hands over his head. It looked almost as if he hadn't moved, he was as broken as I was. I saw shattered picture frames and candle holder across the room as well as most of the things from his desk. What had I done? This was his choice so why is he so broken? Did I cause this? Guilt hung in the pits of my stomach and pushed my ribs in while flattening my lungs and stomping my heart. I quietly shut the door behind me and locked it yet he didn't move.

''Lewis?" I asked.

His headed rose from under his red rough hands to reveal a tear stained puffy eye'd Lewis as his lips quivered. I walked towards the bed taking a seat near him.

''Lewis, I'm sorry. I just don't to see you go.''

''Cleo, I don't want to leave you but I guess this is just a test of the relationship.''

''A test? Lewis, you needed a test to prove we would be together? Is this what it is? A test?"

''Cleo that's not what I meant. I just, I need your love and your support through this.''

''Lewis, I will love and support you through everything. Just promise me that you will talk to me when you can.''

''I promise I will. And I'm not going into war so were alright.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

We wrapped up in each others arm as I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck

**Alright so this is planned to be a short story and don't worry I will still keep my other story up to date I promise. War can tear people apart and pull them together. If there is anything you would like to see in the story either message me of review down below. Thank you so much for reading so far. I don't know how the Australian forces work so I am going with my best guess and I hope you enjoy. Thank you and I hope you have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis

I sat on the worn out leather bus seat as my breath fogged up the window. There Cleo stood with her hair back and eyes shimmering. As the last one loaded the bus the doors shut. The bus began to move as my hand pressed against the cold window and I mouthed the words I love you. And there I went away from the place I called home.

''Now listen! I do not want to hear you whine or complain and you will only call someone a higher rank than you Sir or Ma'am do you understand! We will be reaching the base where you will cry, bleed, ache, and sweat! And we get to get rid of that mop on your head you call hair! Do you understand me!?"

''Yes sir.''

Maybe this was a terrible idea. What if I am to much of a wimp? Lewis what are you saying to your self? You joined to become stronger so that you can protect Cleo and give her what she deserves. I sat by a guy he had flippy black hair and brown eyes with stubble on his upper lip and chin. He wore a dark blue hoodie and green cargo pants. I looked at the window hoping Cleo was alright and got home safely. When we arrived we were ordered off the buss and stood in formation in a large line.

''Now go go go!'' He yelled as if he was tone deaf.

We ran in the building and stood in formation as we waited to have out hair shaved. It was my turn. I took a seat in the rough chair and sat sill as the razor grazed my hair to the where it was you could just manage to comb you hand through the short stubble's of hair left on my head. We stood on a large grass field as the sergeants stood before us.

''We have gotten call that we are in need of more soldiers for war so we are going to go into war training as of now and tonight you can call your family's and tell them the news then we will drive you to your local area for last goodbyes am I clear?"

''Yes sir!"

I stood still and straight but inside my guts twisted imagining her reaction to me saying I was going to war. I don't want to kill anyone. The thought that they have family, children, a lover and I could take that all away from them with a simple shot. Fear wound around me like spider silk as fear twisted within me.

''Now your mile run starts now!"

With a quick look of the other people I bolted through the grass. The wind brushed against me as I ran against it.

Cleo

It has been a week since Lewis has been gone. Dad and even Kim have tried to get me to come out of my room but they don't understand that I want to be alone. I wonder how he has been doing with training and if he has made any friends. I sat on my bed phone in hand. I flicked through emails with no new emails. Then a red light appeared showing I had one new message. I opened it up to see Lewis had written to me.

Hey Cleo I miss you so much. I wish I could see your smile again. But I will! I am coming to visit tomorrow and I'll be there for a couple days so I can't wait to see you! I have some news as well for when I return but anyways love you bunches and I'll see you soon.  
-Lewis

Oh my gosh Lewis is coming! I can't wait to see him again! He is coming to see me! He may just leave again but at least I will have him for a little while.

Lewis

I hopped off the bus in my light green T-shirt and dark green cargo pants. The wind blowing oh so slightly as the sun shone oh so bright as white fluffy clouds appeared every once in a while. I stood on the street of Cleo's home. Light reflecting off parked car's mirrors, birds flying onto roofs of homes and the odd car strides by some giving me a salute as they pass making me feel quite proud of what I do. But my happiness is about to plummet like a car has just driven into a canyon and hit the bottom of a 10,000 foot drop and died on impact. I stood before the door and just as my fist was about to hit the door it opened to show with a proud and impressed look on his face. And I swear this was not the I know the normal let me in and go back to fishing magazines.

''Hey Lewis you've returned! May I ask why?''

''Well um can we take a seat?"

''Sure thing.''

We took a seat on the couch and looked eyes to eyes.

''So what's on your mind.''

''Well I got some information in training. And I will be going to Iraq next week.''

''Iraq? You've only just joined.''

''Yes but were in need of soldiers and we were the group they chose. I just don't know about how Cleo will feel with this.''

''Oh well um.'' He replied rubbing the back of his neck.''Just tell her carefully and um I'm not quite sure what to say. Just tell her and be there for her that's all I can say.''

''Well there is something else as well.''

''What would that be.''

''I would like your permission to marry Cleo.''

''Marry he? You two are only teenagers.''

''Maybe so but there is nothing more I could want in a girl than what Cleo has, she's unlike anyone I ever have and will meet. I also just want her to know I'm by her side even if I'm not physically there.''

''Lewis I just don't want you god forbid to come back in a casket leaving Cleo a widow she'd be broken.''

''She would be broken either way if I pass.''

''You know Lewis I could never ask for a better son in law. So I will give you my word and I wish you two the best. But you lay a hand on her and there will be a price to pay.''

''Yes sir I would never lay a hand on her. Thank you so much!"

I gave him a hug and he patted my back as I got up and walked up the stairs.

I stood and walked down the hallway. I knocked on her door and as soon as I knocked she opened in and brought me in. She shut the door behind her.

''Hey Lewis missed you!"

She wrapped her arms tight around me as I held her close her hair scented of blueberry and her skin velvet soft. I'm going to miss this so much.  
''So how are you?"

''Sore and tired we don't get much in the way of sleep.''

''Well then why don't we take a seat and you can tell me.''

I took a seat as beads of sweat formed on my forehead.

''Cleo, you know I love you to the stars and back right?"

''Of course I do.''

''And you know I will never let you leave my mind.''

''Lewis where are you going with this?"

''I have been ordered and I am being sent to Iraq for a couple months.''

''No Lewis this can't be!"

''But I don't want to have you alone.''

I got on the floor and to one knee against the carpet then slid the blue velvet box from my pocket and opened it revealing a silver ring with a Safire jewel in the middle and embedded with some ocean rock. Cleo's hands went over her face and eyes shimmered with tears and face began to go red.

''Cleo Setori will you be my wife?"

She nodded as I stood.

''Yes I will.'' She let out.

I took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger with a smile. She wrapped her arms around me holding me tight and I returned the favor.

''I love you Cleo.''

''I love you too Lewis.''

''How about we go for a swim.''

With a nod I held Cleo's hand as we walked into the backyard and dove into the water.

**Hey so there is chapter two and as I said in the first chapter if there is anything you want to see let me know and I can make it happen because I want this story to be enjoyable for everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you have a awesome day!**


End file.
